Dreamer's Nightmare
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: Kim's life is a dream. She has everything she wants and more. However all good things must come to an end. Soon Kim will learn a secret that will shake her to her very core. Soon her dreams will become her nightmares.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Mission

**Dreamers Nightmare**

Kim's life is a dream. She has everything she wants and more. However all good things must come to an end. Soon Kim will learn a secret that will shake her to her very core. Soon her dreams will become her nightmares.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible it belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 1: A Midnight Intrusion

It was nearing midnight at the Possible's residence and every light was off its occupants unaware of anything outside their dreams. So naturally they missed the figure encased in the shadows across the street. The figure had been watching the household and neighborhood for several minutes making sure that all were unaware of anything outside of their homes. With the clock clicking down another minute to midnight the figure stopped and took a deep breath its eyes on the target, Kim Possible's bedroom. The figure went through a stretching routine limbering up for the charge.

Ever since the Lorwardian invasion the Possible household had been tricked out with several upgrades. An energy barrier, reinforced frame, barriers, surveillance system, laser grids, and of course turrets all in all a tough nut to crack but judging by the way the figure twitched and paced while watching the home and the drool on its chin it must have been an adrenaline junkie. The figure had prepared for this situation many times; it had a key to the home and a lock pick kit for backup, a PDA with the codes to disable the security system and various other implements reserved for the true masters of the art of thievery. However being an adrenaline junkie worked against the figure as it had only disabled the surveillance system and was ready to block the time records that would begin once the turrets started, the figure was crazy not stupid.

Taking a deep breath the figure took a few steps back then charged forward as soon as the figure steeped on the grass the turrets sprang up firing as soon as they cleared the ground. The figure slipped around them like a dancer twisting, turning, springing around the turrets for several second, and purposely taking its time to enjoy the challenge, with one last spring it landed on the stoop, tapping the code to shut them off into the PDA in midair and finishing with a flourish as it contacted the stoop. With the easy part out of the way the figure reached triumphantly in to its pocket for the key only to come up empty. The figure stood there in shock for a few seconds and lightly banged its head against the door finding it impossible to believe that after coming so far only to have forgotten something. In the figure's mind it heard its sensei saying,

_"overconfidence will be your downfall, best to spend an opportunity preparing than rushing in for the easy target"_ wearily it reached in for the lock pick kit in the "extra pocket" of its jumpsuit drawing out the kit and starting to work on the lock it took three seconds until that last satisfying click announced that the home and been penetrated. The figure immediately shut the door as quietly as possible and rushed to the alarm pad and punched in the code before it went off and woke the home up.

Stealthily picking its way to the stairs and up the stairs it made a direct line for the last room, Kim Possible's room. The figure stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath knowing that this would be the hardest part of its mission as it slowly opened the door and slid it shut behind it. Turning the figure saw its prey dead asleep and unaware. As the figure crept to the bed something caught its eye noticing that the neck of the flexible lamp on the bed side table was standing straight up and the bulb facing the door, before the figure could process what that meant the lamp clicked on temporarily blinding the intruder and a voice said, "Busted".

* * *

A.N. Hey all since this is my first story I would appreciate any kind of reviews that you want to leave. I do hope to hear from so of you so those of you that leave the reviews thank you. Also the Story itself is exactly 666 words now thats weird I wonder if it's an omen. Probably not thought. If it helps I do accept anonymus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Dawn of Dreams

Chapter 2: Dawn of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible

* * *

The figure froze in surprise unable to believe that after getting so far that it had misjudged its prey and was now in some deep shit. As the figure adjusted to the light it was blinded again by the beauty of the goddess sliding out of the bed wearing a too thin and short nightgown with a daring neckline and slits up the sides. The figure was dazed until a sultry voice broke the silence and the undertone of menace reminded the figure that it was in deep, deep shit as the voice began,

"Princess where the hell have you been," Shego demanded "you know we don't get much time to be together" pointing at the clock which had just reached midnight.

"Well Shego there was this warlord in Africa and it was no big deal he only had about a hundred people following him it took just a little longer than I expected it to" Kim said quickly hoping to pacify her girlfriend before she exploded both literally and figuratively. She quickly shot Shego her infamous puppy-dog pout knowing that it would calm the woman down before Shego handed her butt to her even if it woke everyone up. Upon seeing the pout Shego let out a sigh muttering, "Honestly Princess, why do you have to be so damn perfect?" As she crawled back under the warm covers while Kim replied cheerfully,

"Because that's who I am and everyone expects me to be and the most important reason is that you deserve the best my Green Dragon" she would have gone on to endless butt kissing in hopes that she could do the literal butt kissing and make Shego happy, except that she was interrupted by Shego's nightgown falling on her head and her goddess saying the magical words,

"Are you going to join me or want you little succubus" Before she even had half the words out Kim had torn off her clothes and jumped into the bed cuddling up to the older woman saying just as Shego finished her speech,

"Your succubus" and no more words were said for the rest of the night.

* * *

The dawn soon shinned through the windows of Kim Possible's bedroom and fell upon two figures tangled up in the sheets and each other. Their eyes opened as the sun fell upon them and they shared a passionate kiss before Shego arose to get her clothes stretching as much as possible just to let Kim enjoy the view. As she bent over to start putting on her clothes she heard an appreciative noise behind her arching one eyebrow she glanced over at her girlfriend saying,

"Enjoying the view Princess, because I know I am" Kim blushed and looked down but when she raised her head again her face was dead serious sending Shego the warning that Kim wanted to have the "talk" again so she beat her girlfriend to it saying,

"Don't start Pumpkin, we both know how this is going to go you'll try to convince me that we should be more open with our relationship and while I would love to we can't for the obvious reasons," while she was talking she had dressed with her back to Kim and upon finishing turned around raising one hand and continuing,

"Number one if Global Justice knew about us they would throw you and me into the deepest hole or bottomless abyss that they could find and after that it gets worse, second the paparazzi would rip are souls to shreds using their inhuman and slander tactics that soulless wretches like them use by attacking us and everyone we know, third and the worst by far you family and friends would not be happy that you are dating me" Counting off on her figures she watched as Kim's face fell so she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed taking her Princess's head in her hands and giving her a loving kiss.

When they finally pulled away Kim seemed ready to argue again that whatever happened would happen and that she would face it with Shego by her side and that would lead them down their usual argument with Kim saying that Shego didn't love her enough and Shego would storm out of the house angrily until the next meeting. Shego was getting tired of this so she decided to head it off before it began,

"Princess know this," getting down on one knee the sudden movement startled Kim and her jaw snapped shut with a click,

"I would do anything for you even giving you up if it would protect you so I don't want to hear you telling me to purposely endanger you" leaving a small kiss on Kim's forehead she leapt to the window as Kim said,

"I will always love you my dragon" Shego turned around to look at her Princess before replying,

"I know Kim, I know I love you too" then turning she leapt out of the window and took off leaving Kim with tears in her eyes and a last promise,

"One day Shego I will find a way to let the world know just how important you are to me and damn the consequences". As she turned over laying in the warm spot left by Shego clutching her Dragon's pillow inhaling the scent of Roses, Shego's favorite flower because the color reminded her of Kim although she believed that Kim's hair was an unsurpassable hue and with that comforting thought she drifted off into a dream of her and her Dragon.


	3. Chapter 3 ANSDMWD

Chapter 3: A not so Drakken moment with Drakken

* * *

Shego had just stepped into her room, at Drakken's Middletown lair, when the lights clicked on and she ignited her hands ready to fry the intruder and was shocked when she saw Drakken sitting in a chair right in front of her. Wondering what in the hell Drakken was doing in her room at this time of day, or in her room voluntarily at all, she said,

"Morning Doctor D. what can I help you with, need me to open another pickle jar for you?"

"No, Shego that won't be necessary although thank you for the offer, Coco-Moo?" he asked pouring two mugs and handing one to Shego.

"Uh, thanks Doc what's the occasion" she replied coolly trying to figure out Doctor Drakken's motive as though he could sense her question he said,

"Shego if I wanted you dead would I have come alone and drank an entire mug of Coco-Moo before you even touched yours, please give me some credit" he actually looked hurt at that accusation while pouring himself another mug of Coco-Moo. "I just wanted to let you know that I am okay with it" he stated simply. Now Shego was left stammering,

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute Doc you mean that you 'know' and you haven't done anything about it and wait just a minute if you know, oh crap how many others know about this" Drakken seemed amused by his sidekicks discomfort and took his time answering, pouring himself yet another mug of Coco-Moo and when he looked up it was into the death glare of Shego and he nearly died right then and there moving quickly along as not to antagonize Shego anymore before he became ash, knowledge or no, he quickly said,

"I know you won't believe me but I'm the only one who knows, I've known since the beginning" now Shego just stared at him in disbelief chuckling she said,

"Okay Doctor D. first off there is no way you could have not had help figuring this out and second what do you think you know?" Drakken simply replied,

"Remember Shego words can hurt like fists and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you and Kim Possible are lovers. I known that after the nano-tick episode you went to apologize to her and I am grateful that you did as I don't want to kill anyone either even Kim Possible. I am also aware that you two entered a kind of friendship that has endured all the trials that come between you two. However, just think for a moment how could a person like me survive in the world the correct answer is that they couldn't, I just act that way because everyone expects me too. Before you say anything else take into consideration that I am seen as a blue skinned nut-job of a momma's boy which leads everyone to conclude that I am an imbecile instead of a graduate of Evil Doctorates Academy for Evil Doctors… not just the medical kind, and yes that is the whole name." Shego just sat there amazed that anyone could run there mouth for so long without breathing.

" I have a degree in psychology, crime commitingology(1), interior decorating, cooking, chemistry, robotics and finally must you be so sarcastic all the time" Shego's response was automatic before her brain processed the fact that Drakken had added the last part to give her a starting point, she would have to reassess her employer after this, if it hadn't been for his ranting without pause and the mad glint in his eyes she would have thought that the man before her was her employers secret twin.

"Well Doctor D. you get what you pay for and why are you not upset don't you think that maybe none of your plans work because maybe I'm letting Kim win and…" she was interrupted by Drakken's booming laugher,

"You, ha, ha, ha losing on purpose, oh Shego sometimes you are too much. Shego you have too much pride to lose to anyone especially your girlfriend because you think that you have something to prove even though she is as deeply in love with you as you are her. Which makes me think that you are both blind because you two can't see that Kim's existence literally revolves around you and vice versa. I have told you before that we are all one evil family and that means we are going to support each other no matter what and as long as you're happy I'm happy. There is also that taking over the world business, know I know we haven't succeeded yet and while it is mostly Kim Possible's and the buffoon's fault we will get there one day. Another thing to take into consideration when we rule the world is that you can marry Kim Possible quite openly without fear of reprisal"

He then stood up and put her empty mug down, she never even realized that she had finished it, and wrapped her in a warm embrace of a somewhat childish older-brother and she found herself melting into the embrace crying silently at the relief that she no longer had to keep the secret to herself anymore muttering,

"Thank you Doctor D. you have no idea what this means to me" Drakken cleared his throat noisily and looked nervous as he said,

"Before you thank me I was wondering if you would consider telling the henchmen about you and Kim after all we are one big family and I'm sure that they would support you just give them a chance, also maybe you should bring her I swear she can enter and leave at will except for when we are planning to take over the world and then she'll have to come in her usual way, please?" Shego gave it some thought and just gave in to the inevitable speaking as she was rising,

"I guess your right Drakken, I probably should tell them and I'll see if I can convince Kim to come it would probably be easier and safer than to keep meeting at her house and she could always use the excuse that she had a mission to explain her absences. By the way thanks for understanding" Drakken just smiled and gathered up the mugs and Coco-Moo gesturing for ladies first as they left Shego's room and headed for the conference room. As they were walking down the hall way she turned toward Drakken and said, "Oh, and Doc say anything about me crying and they will find nothing of you but ashes, kay?" She left Drakken staring after her and hoping that his luck wouldn't turn sour before he finished designing his new escape pod mark-367.

* * *

1 Crime Commitingology- The study of how to commit a crime and actually have a good chance at getting away with it. Note that's a good chance not a one hundred percent guarantee. Personal screw ups taken into account.


	4. Chapter 4 Just Another Day

Chapter 4: Just Another Day

* * *

Disclamier: I do not own Kim Possible

* * *

Soon Morning came upon the Possible home and Kim was awoken to the usual Saturday morning senses, the taste of sulfur in the air, the smell of a pancake breakfast, the sound and sight of a rocket igniting in the backyard, and the feeling of the heat from the backwash. She stood and stretched making her way slowly to the shower and settling in for her Saturday soak which was over too soon for her after last night's fun, she stepped out to get dressed and get breakfast she closed and locked her window and headed downstairs calling happily,

"Morning Mom, Dad, Tweebs" she felt that today was a day to conquer the impossible and that nothing could stop her today. Her parents must have sensed her extra good mood because they exchanged a smile before turning and greeting their daughter, "Morning Kimmie Cub have a good nights sleeps?" her father asked as Kim sat down at the table.

"Yeah dad, what sleep I did get" as she mumbled the last part her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and asked,

"Pancakes Kimmie?" presenting Kim with a large stack of pancakes with bacon and sausage,

"Please and thank you" Kim replied happily taking the stack and devouring it on the spot. Her parents shared an amused look over Kim's head.

"So how did the mission go last night Kimmie-cub" her father asked.

"Oh, you know the usual dad, someone decides they want more than what they have and try to take what they don't by force." Kim replied calmly finally slowing down and enjoying her breakfast, "The hardest part was trying to avoid all of his goons a hundred people in one camp really makes it hard to sneak around."

"Any plans for today sweetie," her mother stepped in and exchanged Kim's empty plate for a full one. Kim shot her an angelic look and slowly like a piranha tearing through a cow, she finished off the second plate and daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin saying,

"First I'll say hi to Wade and see if he's got anything for me and then maybe stop by Club Banana and say hi to Monique and on my way home stop by and see how Ron and Hana are doing then just spending the rest of the day doing whatever comes to mind."

"Okay Kimmie-cub just remember no hanging out with any boys" her father chuckled.

"Daaaaaad" Kim whined embarrassed at her father's usual warning. Anne Possible could only chuckle at the father and daughter comedy duo. She then watched Kim rush up the stairs thinking of the celebration planned later for Kimmie's 19th birthday party. Usually Kim was very perceptive and would know if they were planning a surprise party for her this might be the first time in nineteen years that they would be able to have one. That thought shut down her mood remembering the early years of Kim's life had not been the easiest but Kim was a Possible and they could do anything.

James turned around and caught sight of his wife's face and his jolly mood disappeared guessing exactly what was on his wife's mind. "Dear, I know what you're thinking but those days are behind us and hopefully all will go well for the rest of her life."

Anne sighed, "I know but there is always a possibility"

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Kim was blissfully unaware of her parents' conversation she was contemplating how to approach the intruder in her room who had the nerve to root around through her underwear drawer. Deciding that the simplest way was the best she threw the door open and charged the figure knocking them both onto the bed while Kim let loose and nearly killed her girlfriend from all the squeezing and kissing she was doing. When Kim decided to finally let Shego catch her breath she pulled herself up and straddled her girlfriend's waist. Kim watched with amusement as Shego lay there gasping like a fish. "You know sweetie," Kim purred "I thought I was supposed to be the perverted one in this relationship.

Shego finally got enough air to start speaking, "Course you are that's why I call you the perverted princess anyway I was digging through there because I left my favorite panties here that time that your mother almost caught us. Kim chuckled at that remembering how her bottomless girlfriend had leapt out the window and hid in the tree. When Kim's mother had come in to check on Kim because she had heard some "weird" noises. After that Kim had tossed Shego her pants but neglected to return the underwear.

"You mean the silk pair?" Kim asked grinning naughtily.

"Yeah that pair have you seen them?"

"Maybe I have sexy" Kim grinned as she unbuttoned and unzipped her pants revealing a pair of black silk lace underwear. Shego just turned dark green and started drooling all over herself. Kim forced her laughter down and leaned down taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped Shego's mouth for her which snapped Shego out of her dazed state.

"Wow you really are a little pervert aren't you pumpkin?" Shego smirked "But I wouldn't have you any other way"

"I'm very glad to hear that my Dragon so I guess you here for round two, right?" Kim asked with a feral gleam in her eyes.

"_It looks like I'm going to get some pleasure with this business"_ Shego though before she remembered that Drakken was stalling the henchmen in the assembly room and knowing Drakken he would be trying to improve his stage show. That particular thought sent a shiver through Shego's spine unfortunately for her Kim thought it was a sign to get started so Shego was forced to do one of the most difficult things in her life and prevent her Kimmie from ravishing her. It eventually got through Kim's hormonal driven brain that something was wrong and that Shego was not giving in to what they both wanted so she stopped to see what was wrong with her girlfriend.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Kim looking puzzled as to why her girlfriend didn't want to play.

"Kim sweetie," Shego began, "Drakken knows about us and wants us to tell the henchmen."

Kim just stared at her in shock before the rational part of her brain kicked in, "What do you mean he's okay with this were arch-enemies."

Shego just smirked, "apparently we underestimated him and the best part is now we don't have to hide it from Drakken or the henchmen which is a step in the right direction for eventually letting the world know what we mean to each other," she said as she leaned up and gave Kim a loving kiss. There lovely session would have gone on forever if it wasn't for Wade popping up on the screen reading from a one of his screens saying, "Hey, Kim there's some weird energy signatures coming from… Drakken's…Lair" his voice trailing off as he watched the two make out.

"Wade"

"Nerdlinger" the two roared in unison.

"So Kim this is you special someone well congratulations to both of you" Wade stammered.

"Wait a minute Wade you mean your okay with this?" Kim asked amazed that her best friend would be so calm about this.

"Well yeah I mean you are my best friend and I like you for who you are and if your happy so am I" Wade said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, those energy signatures are probably Drakken's way of getting our attention to get us to hurry up," Shego stated her fist under her chin.

"I don't think its Drakken," Wade said turning back to his monitors, "the energy signatures seem to be forming Morse Code it says S.O.A."

Shego burst into laughter at this, "it's the henchmen I taught them that code its save our asses, Drakken must be trying out his stage show and its driving the henchmen nuts." Shego had a hard time getting that out because she was laughing to hard.

Kim just sighed at her lovers antics interrupting Shego's mirth turning to Wade and asking him, "got a ride for us Wade?"

"Yep a prototype stealth helicopter the military is sending over should be there in a few," Wade belched taking a sip from his bottomless soda cup.

"Thanks Wade you rock," Kim cheered shutting off the computer and pulling at her girlfriend's hand going, "come on Shego lets break into Drakken's lair that way you can see how much fun it is."

"Whoa there Pumpkin slow down unless you want your parents asking questions I going to leave by the window and meet you by the helicopter." Shego said jumping to the window and out. While Kim flew down the stairs yelling to her parents,

"Heading out to stop Drakken, be back soon"

"Be careful" her parents called back to her with smiles on their faces as Anne turned to James saying, "just another day then."

* * *

A.N.- Hey to all who have read this story and favorited it and suscribed to an alert Thank you very much that is why this story is still on going. All though I do want to hear people's thoughts on it and I will accept whatever you have to say I am very curious to hear some outside ideas.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise?

Chapter 5: Surprise!

This chapter goes out to my first reviewer and so for only, come on people where are you I would like to know what you think, anyways my first reviewer Tori Hoshi. Thank you for your encouragement. Now on to the story

* * *

_"What a great view,"_ Shego thought as she climbed through the ventilation shaft Kim wiggling just ahead of her, _"it's a good thing that she and the buffoon are just good friends or else I would have to melt his eyes out,"_ lost in her own thought she didn't see the snake camera attached to the kimmunicator that was focused on her, her rear to be specific, and Kim's own thoughts of,

_"What a great view,"_ neither was aware of anything but the others rear so they missed the tools and open panel in the vent that was directly over the stage where Drakken was committing a crime against nature, trying and failing a ventriloquism act. Just as the henchmen were ready to rush the stage two figures made a meteoric entry landing on the stage destroying the dummy, no not Drakken the wooden one, the henchmen just stared in stunned silence as Kim and Shego stood up dusting off their clothes while Drakken lay there sobbing over the broken dummy. When they finally focused on the henchmen they both glanced at each other wondering just where to start so seizing the situation Shego stepped forward and addressed the henchmen saying,

"Hey everyone now I bet your all wondering what's going on so give me a minute and I will explain now…"

"What's she doing here," called a henchman from the front making the mistake of interrupting Shego.

"If you will shut up and listen Fred, I'll explain now, oh fuck it I'll show you," with that said Shego grabbed Kim and place a long hard french kiss on her, and of course Kim eagerly returned the favor not caring who was watching. The henchmen just sat there stunned and more than a little excited crossing their legs as the kiss seemed to go on forever, even though it only lasted a few minutes. "That's what she's doing here; now get this she is to have full accesses except when we are trying to take over the world at that point she is to be challenged if you see her. Also one more thing you are to behave like gentleman around my princess, if any of you think that you can steal her away from me know this, she loves me and I love her and I will personally slow roast anyone who tries to make a move on her you got that?" She flared one of her hands for emphasis causing all the henchmen to gulp and uncross their legs.

As soon as she was done speaking the henchmen turned towards each other talking in low voices and a few minutes later they finished and stood in unison and before the startled woman could react they charged the stage with a roar and sweeping up Kim and Shego cheering loudly. The two woman were surprised as cheers roared up some indiscernible others just barely audible going,

"Congratulations"

"Way to go Shego"

"Three cheers for Kim Possible the tamer of Shego"

They marched out of the meeting room to celebrate Kim and Shego's announcement leaving a bewildered Drakken upon the stage voicing aloud his question to the empty room, "Where'd everybody go?"

The two women stumbled down the street trying to make out on the move. They had a few celebratory drinks at the lair and now were making there way back to Kim's house for a celebration all their own. Just as they fell in the door and each other lost in the dark the lights clicked on and from behind every possible place imaginable people jumped out yelling, "Surprise!"

All of them stopped short when the saw the couple intertwined on the ground just staring at them in shock. Unable to believe what they were seeing Anne stepped forward speaking for everyone saying, "Well this is a surprise."

* * *

Hey everyone this is just a quick fix chapter too thank everyone who is paying attention to this. Funny every time I update this it's usually around midnight weird.


	6. Chapter 6 Acceptance and Blindness

Chapter 6: Acceptance and Blindness

AKA: The Sadistic Chapter

Warning: Parts of this are rated NHA (Not for Humanity at All) so sit back and relax as I present another chapter in the Dreamer's Nightmare Saga, and quick thanks to the three new reviewers you guys rock.

Armageddon, Sara Tentis, Sylverbraid

Now when I thank my reviewers I will put up all the new ones if there are too many I will just put up the anonymous ones and the ones who signed in will get a personal thanks. I also send a personal thanks to all the signed-in reviewers anyway because I appreciate you taking the time to R&R. Now enough of my ranting on to the story!

* * *

Everyone in the room just stood in shock, or in the case of Shego and Kim who laid there in shock. It was hard to say who was more surprised Kim and Shego who lay there staring at the banner that said "Happy 19th Birthday Kimmie" and to the guest who include, all the Possibles and Stoppables, Monique, Felix, Wade, General Simms, Monkey Fist, Duff Kiligan, Motor Ed, Drakken, Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior, D., Team Go, Team Impossible, Betty Director and of course her shadow Will Du, or it could have been the guest who had witnessed a small make out session by two arch-rivals. Just as if it seemed everything was about to fall apart Anne Possible stepped forward to take charge. "Kim sweetie could you and Shego please explain what's going on here?" she asked in a calm tone trying to prevent the situation from getting out of hand.

"It might be best if everyone sat down for this," Kim replied meekly, she had wanted to let the whole world know but in front of her family, friends, and best-enemies she was caught flat-footed. Seeing her love's hesitation Shego gave Kim's hand a squeeze and Kim rewarded her with a smile of course this did not go unnoticed by the group who watched in shock as Shego escorted Kim to the couch and sat down drawing Kim on to her lap and Kim snuggling into Shego. "It started after my first mission with Drakken and Shego," Kim said falling into a semi-trance as she remembered how it all began.

* * *

"_Ugh, that mission was so the drama,"_ Kim thought as she lay on her bed she had almost gotten her head blown off by a nano-tick. Her moment of trying to relax was ruined by a knocking on her window, _"Hmm, probably just Ron wanting to talk about today,"_ as she headed to open the window only to jump back when she opened the window and Shego jumped through landing on the floor with the reflexes of a cat and her cat-suit tightening while she was still bent down. This of course did not go unnoticed by Kim who blushed and began to drool over the sight unfortunately for her Shego saw her reaction and said,

"Hey Princess, like what you see?" with her trademark smirk in place she sauntered over to Kim's bed and feelings her Princess's eyes on her she gave an extra swing to her hips and plopped down on the bed thinking, _"My princess? A little early but it will happen sooner or later after all I always get what I want and she's the best treasure on earth."_

"Wha…wha… what are you doing her Shego and did you at least to remember to wipe your feet?" Kim demand wondering why her thief was in her room especially after what had happened today, _"My thief? Well who else could provide me with the challenge I need besides I'm a Possible and anything is possible for a Possible."_

"Relax Pumpkin, of course I wiped my feet and do I really need a reason to visit my favorite arch-enemy?" Shego asked as if it was obvious and to her great surprise Kim's eyes tightened and she took a menacing step forward and when Shego tried to back up she fell back on the bed and found Kim straddling her waist. Any sultry remark that was going through Shego's brain was vaporized by Kim's icy gaze.

"Oh, so you have more than one arch-nemesis do you?" Kim asked in an icy tone, "What aren't I good enough for you?"

"Whoa, whoa Kim calm down I was kidding you know you're my one and only." Shego replied and a look of confusion crossed her face when Kim began smirking and when Shego finally realized what she had said she mentally kicked herself thinking, _"Oh, great job Shego, you know for a bad-ass mercenary your acting like you're a love struck teen, what's next Shakespeare?"_ Her self-pity party for one was interrupted when she felt a breeze on her lips and realized that Kim had just left her a kiss thinking, _"You idiot you missed your chance, don't worry there will be others, will both of you shut up, oh great I'm arguing with myself"_

"You are too easy Shego," Kim chuckled amused that she had gotten the drop on the bad-ass mercenary and her secret idol. "So why did you come over?" She asked with all seriousness unfortunately the curious expression in her eyes caused them to sparkle slightly and with her head tilted like that Shego was blinded by her cuteness.

"Well Pumpkin I just wanted to apologize for what happened today, now I may be a villain but I'm no murder and neither is Drakken." Shego said not daring to look at Kim but she could tell that Kim was smiling that cute smile and that made her smile as well, she just hoped it looked mysterious. "I just wanted to make sure that you were all right and since I can see your well I better get going Drakken will probably wondering where I've gone and he'll be needing me to open another pickle jar for him," she snorted, "for as smart as he claims he is you think that he would have been able to invent a pickle jar opener by now." She leaped to the window and was about to leap out when Kim called out,

"Wait Shego," as she grabbed Shego's hand and turned her around saying quickly, "Do you think that maybe sometime if you're not too busy maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Maybe we will princess, but are you sure that you want to be seen with me?" Shego smirked only to have it once again wiped out by Kim's serious gaze.

"Of course I do," Kim said matter-of-factly, "you're the whole reason I became a hero I grew up on stories of the great Shego ever since I was five."

"_Whoa she's serious, that really means a lot to me or it could be that chili I ate. Wait a minute since she was five and my brothers and I didn't starting heroing until we were ten so there's only five years between us, bonus."_ With that happy thought in her head she leaned forward and stole a french kiss from Kim who returned it eagerly before she realized what had happened and let out a yelp and blushed from head to toe, _"Hmm, I wonder if that blush really is from head to toe" _as she began to mentally undress Kim,_ "wait no bad thoughts save that for later."_ As she pulled back she said, "I would like that Princess, see you around" and with that parting she leaped out and took off into the night leaving Kim's and her thoughts in sync going,

"_Oh, I hope she doesn't think that I'm moving too fast with that kiss."_

* * *

_"Ugh, another so the drama mission if __Dr. Bortel hadn't been messing around with a device to control people's moods this never would have happened,"_ Kim shivered as a cold breeze blew across her reminding her that she was still in that short dress so she got up to shut the window when she remembered, _"The window was already shut,"_ however it was too little too late as a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice purred, "Hey Kim what's on your mind."

"How long it is from her to my bed," Kim replied

"Oh, such dirty thoughts you really are Princess Pervert aren't you?" Shego asked and too her surprise found herself being flung onto the bed and was being straddled by Kim again, "Déjà vu and you know Princess that dress really looks good on you." Causing Kim to blush yet again.

"So my Green Dragon what's the sitch."

"Well Kim after tonight I figured that you might want to blow off some steam so how about we go to a club after all you're already ready."

"Sure I really need a night out just give me a sec," Kim jogged to her door and called out, "I'm going to a club mom be back later,"

"Have fun Kimmie," her mother replied. With that Kim leapt out the window and into Shego's arms,

"You've got to be careful Kimmie what if I hadn't caught you?" Shego grunted from the impact,"

"I would have been fine you know me besides I knew you would have caught me, sexy dress by the way," Kim said admiring Shego's too long for a t-shirt not long enough for a dress.

"Eyes up here Kimmie and for your information I am you knight in shining armor since you're a princess," Shego said carrying Kim bridal style into the cockpit of the hovercraft.

"That's so boring though," Kim whined, "I may be a princess but I want something unusual so you're my dragon especially after what you did to Drakken tonight," the two of them shared a laugh remembering how Shego had shot plasma out of her mouth and nearly barbequed Drakken it was only the threat of her almost losing the person that signed her paycheck that caused her modulator to overload.

That night at the club was magical for the two of them nothing else in the world mattered but the other and then Shego made the mistake of trying to out drink Kim which didn't' work and they both ended up taking the hovercraft on autopilot back to Kim's house. The two fell into the window and onto the bed making out until Shego pulled herself away leaving Kim to mewl after her, "What's wrong Shego," Kim whined already missing her fix of Shego.

"Kim this isn't going to work were just doing this because were drunk," any further protest Shego had was lost as Kim held a finger to Shego's lips and said,

"I may be a little drunk but Shego," Kim began as she knelt on the ground, "I just want you to know one thing there is nothing going on between me and Ron the only one I want is you," Shego just stood there gaping down at her princess unable to believe the words that she had just heard,

"Kim I feel the same way," Shego knelt down and embraced her Princess and they shared true loves first kiss," Shego felt Kim's arms tighten around her as she was hurled onto the bed with Kim once again straddling her. "How do we keep ending up here?" Shego asked.

"Complaining?"

"Hell no," Shego smirked flipping Kim onto her back and beginning to unzip her pants revealing a pair of black lace underwear,

"Well now I know why you changed on the hovercraft," Kim said unaware of what was going on until Shego's panties landed on the pillow next to her and she looked up to see Shego straddling her.

"Now where were we?" Shego smirked and as they leaned in to kiss a knock on the door interrupted them,

"Kim sweetie are you in there?" her mother called.

"Yeah mom just give me a sec," when she turned around to tell Shego to hide she was already in the tree outside the window all except for her pants and panties. Kim then slid over to the door and opened it, "hi mom what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay I thought I heard some weird noises," Kim smirked aware of what those noises were and would have been if her mother had not come up to check on her.

"Just getting ready for bed mom" Kim replied cheerfully,

"Okay then dear you have a good night," Anne Possible said giving her daughter a kiss on the head and leaving. Kim soon turned around grabbing Shego's pants she walked to the window and tossed them up to Shego. Kim watched as Shego slid on the pants unaware that anything was missing and saying, "some other time princess?"

"Whenever you're ready my dragon," with that Kim shut he window and got ready for bed enjoying the aftertaste of Shego's lips.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Kim said finishing the story minus all the naughty bits of course.

"Well I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we are happy for you Kimmie-cub," her father said.

"Dad you actually support this?" Kim asked unable to comprehend the fact that her father supported this and out of everyone seemed the most calm.

"Yes Kim I do," James Possible said, "you've saved the world several times so I trust your judgments completely and besides you took my advice of no boys so I'm happy." Looking around everyone was nodding even the villains and heroes.

"However I need to speak with you Miss. Possible," Betty Director cut through Kim's happy mood if we can talk upstairs please," she said gesturing to the stairs.

"Shego we need to talk to you as well lassie," Duff Kiligan said gesturing to the basement.

The two lovers shared a look before heading out with their respective audiences but just before Kim headed up the stairs her mother appeared at her side saying, "Kim your father is right and try to enjoy the day we'll keep the other guests busy," shooting her daughter a wink she turned to handle the remaining guests.

"Miss Possible anytime you're ready," Dr. Director's voice cut through Kim's mind and turning she saw an unusual sight. Dr. Director was wearing a robe and so was Will Du, Kim just shrugged her shoulders and followed them to the guest room.

"So what did you want to talk about Dr. Director?" Kim asked,

"It's about Shego are you certain that you are in love with her?" Betty stated bluntly.

"Now look here Betty I know who I'm in love with and that's Shego and nothing you do will get me to change my mind," Kim snarled at her and too her credit Dr. Director just sighed,

"I was hoping that you wouldn't make me resort to this but go ahead Will," she said as she left the room she had a pretty good idea what would happen and headed to Miss Possible's room to wait out the inevitable. Staring after her Kim turned to ask Will what was Betty talking about but the idea as well as her eyes were burned up as she saw Will standing there naked as the day he was born and she screamed,

"Ah, my eyes," Kim blindly ran out of the room and towards here where she got a much better surprise a naked Doctor Director, Kim just stood there shell-shocked at the curvaceous form of Betty Director. Kim walked forward like a zombie arms stretched out her eyes moving all over Betty's body and much to Betty's surprise Kim did something unexpected she merely handed Betty her robe and said, "Betty never do this again nothing will make me abandon Shego." With that said Kim left the room and didn't look back leaving Betty to stare at her in disbelief until her comm-unit beeped.

"Well that went well," came a voice from the unit. At the sound of that voice Betty Director snapped into a salute and parade style attention and barked to the empty room,

"Councilman Go, Sir"

* * *

Oh, another mystery. Sorry about the naked Will scene I tried to keep it as short as possible but like I said about the rating earlier. This is my longest chapter to date so I really am going to need some review to see how this stands please if you could that way I can understand what I need to change thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 Barbecue

Chapter Seven: Barbecue

Thanks to my latest reviewer GreenGoddess1407, I really appreciate all of the reviews and I promise this chapter is the villain's moment. Sit back and get ready to laugh.

Oh sometimes there will be minor updates not chapter worthy but issues of readability and grammar as this story has no Beta reader, if it did they would be thanked.

* * *

"Councilman Go, Sir how may I assist you?" Betty Director barked, inwardly wincing at the thought of helping this man. Councilman Go was the state representative of Go city and on the politician board of the World Council. A council composed of politicians, religious leaders, bankers, military forces all dedicated to the benefit of mankind, if only everyone's motives on the council could be trusted. Councilman Go was like everyone else on the council above all law and rank but the Council's and had developed a sense of superiority to his fellow human beings believing that the Council wasted its time in hiding when it had the resources to control the world and steer humanity to greater glory. To say that this man was a zealot devoted his cause of mankind's betterment was pretty close, true he wanted the council to take greater control of humanity but he genuinely cared for mankind which made it hard to decide if he was a threat to humanity or a savior and how to treat him, most just watched him with one eye while others actively worked to raise him to the position as the World Council's leader a position that had never been created.

"Relax Dr. Director I'm not upset about your failure," and Betty could sense his smile, "I figured that this would happen but I had to see if it would work." There came a sipping noise and the councilman let out a deep breath saying, "A decent brandy $1000.00 dollars, a box of Cuban cigars $500.00 dollars, Kim's face at seeing Will Du naked priceless," he chuckled, "I'm very glad to see that my daughter has found a partner that is worthy of her, she always did seem to have such high standards, after all she takes after me and her mother, God rest her soul." Betty remained silent knowing that every time the councilman's late wife was mentioned he wanted a moment of silence. "Ah well, I may have lost my wife on that day the meteor impacted but I gained my daughter's unconditional love and my other four with super powers and more power than I know what to do with."

"Actually sir about that," Betty spoke for the first time since this conversation began, "Will this have any impact on pr…"

"I warned you Betty never even think that word outside this compound is that clear," Mr. Go barked that sound of his fist striking his desk unmistakable.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" Betty barked once again snapping to attention.

"Relax Betty and listen closely I have some instructions for you," as Councilman Go said this Betty's face became paler and paler.

* * *

"Shego we have called this council to discuss this newly uncovered development between you and Miss. Possible." Monkey Fist said staring down at Shego who lounged against the back wall of the holographic room, that had been programmed to replicate a court room, Shego snorted at their choice in rooms.

"We would like to hear your story lassie," Duff Kiligan said watching Shego hoping that she would not fry them as none of them had brought weapons to the Possible home.

"Fine but listen close because I'm only going to say this once," Shego warned them. "Now you heard how this all started so I'm not going to repeat that again so for those of you with about as much intelligence as Drakken,"

"Hey!"

"here are the basics," she continued ignoring Drakken's protest, "I love Kimmie and always will she understands me and my desires and provides me with the challenge I need and comfort on the rare occasion that I need it. She is the only one I will ever be with however that doesn't mean that I'm going to betray anyone our relationship can be professional when were… on the job," causing Motor Ed and Junior to have a nose bleed, "now that being said if anyone tries to seduce her or me I can promise you the consequences would be messy."

"Well I think that we can all see that there's nothing to worry about now let's head back upstairs after all there's a party going on here." Drakken interjected before anyone could complain. Muttered agreements were made as everyone headed upstairs all except Shego who was watching Ed and Junior walking towards her.

"What do you two want" Shego asked already knowing how this was going to end and wanting it to get to that part.

"Hey Green, we were just wondering if maybe you would like to go out with us seriously," Ed stated bluntly.

"Yes, I'm sure we could take your mind off Kim especially when you see my new beach house; it has a spa, Olympic size pool, bar, restaurant, movie theater, hot tubs, and a bedroom with silk sheets." Junior added.

"You two really are gluttons for punishment aren't you, well let me save you the time and effort of trying to pick me up," Shego began dropping her hands to her sides ready to hurl plasma at the two if they didn't listen. "I love Kim and I know that for a fact no amount of money or the offer of interspecies-erotica1, especially not with a blond ape, will get me to leave her side."

"Whoa, Green that may be hot and all but don't you think that you need a real man to show you a real good time seriously," Ed said trying and failing to catch Shego's interest.

"Yes surely we are better than some puny cheerleader," Junior made the mistake of saying out loud and Ed dumbly replied,

"What he said seriously," Shego was ready to deep fry them if it weren't for the fact that this was her girlfriend's big day so she instead put on a nasty smirk and told them,

"Okay you two, you both just crossed a big line that you shouldn't have now I'm going to be fair and tell you to face the wall behind you while I get ready," at those words the two men spun around and faced the wall and being the idiots that they were had their noses gushing blood. At the sound of Shego's hands being ignited though they realized too late that they had turned their back on one dangerous woman and the next thing they knew their backsides were on fire.

* * *

"Hey babe, come on their going to get the cake ready," Kim said giving her girlfriend a quick kiss and tugging her to the kitchen. In the kitchen the slandered rituals were preformed and Kim informed everyone that her wish had already come true, to everyone that was a heartwarming moment that made everyone want to try their best to accept the two. There was also the fact that when Ed and Junior arrived with their backsides smoking and refusing the chairs offered to them and Kim's question of, "Is that barbeque I smell?" Shego just cackled madly adding more reasons not to mess with the pair.

1 If you don't get the reference watch Clerks II it's a gag near the end that's all I'll say.


	8. Chapter 8 Mirror, Mirror

Chapter 8: Mirror, Mirror

A.N. Hey everyone sorry for the long delay but I have been having trouble getting this story to be just the way I want it. However I think I'm back on track and near the end so I will be trying to focus on this one for now. Oh, and as to where I've been I could tell you but then I would have to wipe your mind and I don't think it would be worth the trouble. So please leave a review of what you think, Thanks again.

* * *

"Uh, Kim is this really what you want?" Monique asked and Kim just replied by giving Monique a level stare and answered with a question of her own,

"Do you think that there is someone out there better for me than Shego, Monique?"

"Yes, I mean don't get me wrong but Shego has been a thief for a vast majority of her life and her motives to dating her archenemies should be questioned. I just want what's best for you girlfriend."

"Oh, Monique is you offering to take Shego's place as my lover," Kim purred while Monique spluttered trying to respond to the sudden shift in topic. It didn't help that Ron and Rufus just laughed at Monique's reaction. "Shego may have been a criminal, but she has never seriously harmed anyone who job description did not include, 'may be harmed while on the job'. Plus there is the fact that she is smoking hot and we have very similar likes and dislikes." Here Kim paused to smile wistfully before continuing, "Besides what is the worst thing that could happen because I'm dating Shego?"

"How about me?" A new voice said and before Kim could react she felt a foot dig into her back and propel her away from the Bueno Nacho stand at the food court of the Upperton Mall. Her instincts kicked in and she landed in a crouch but that didn't stop her from sliding several feet more and when she looked up she got a flash of a figure dressed in black cocking their arm back and shooting it forward. Kim managed to bring her arms up to block but she once again slid several feet back and the mathematical portion of her brain was running calculations and they all summed up to the fact that Kim was in trouble. Whoever they were they were stronger and faster than her, she hoped Shego would get here soon.

Unfortunately it wasn't Shego but the masked warrior charging at her again but this time Ron stepped in and tried to stop them. However, the person easily sidestepped Ron and he went flying face first into the floor.

"Ron," Kim roared and sprang at the figure driving into a kick that had taken down many people before, only to have it easily countered.

"Don't worry he's just unconscious, this is between you and me only." The figures voice was machine generated and she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman beneath that form-hiding suit. Kim knew she was in trouble the only reason someone would go to all this trouble to hide themselves was if they were here to kill her. Oddly enough this helped Kim focus on the problem, nothing like facing imminent death to really snap you life into perspective. The only choice Kim had was to stall this person and something else she noticed was that Monique was running towards the linger store where they had left Shego.

"You're here to kill me," Kim said in a neutral voice.

"You know I am," the figure responded the exact same way.

"You're a horrible assassin then. I mean we were so wrapped up in our conversation that you could have stuck a knife in me and been done with it but you didn't." Kim smirked, "you're out to prove something aren't you."

"I don't have to prove anything," the figure now had a trace of anger in their voice. Good Kim though get angry, make a mistake. The figure continued unaware of Kim's mental proclamation, "I am far superior to you and once I finish you I will get back what you stole from me." This sent Kim for a loop, she had never stolen anything before and she didn't even know this person, did she?

"You have the wrong person I don't even know you." Kim said keeping the confusion out of her voice trying to appear strong, inside her mind though her thoughts turned to, _"where are you Shego?"_

"You stole my Shego from me!" The figure snapped the venom clear in their voice if the accusation of the theft had shocked Kim, the fact that the figure was claiming Shego for they nearly shut Kim's mind down. Kim was so stunned that instead of defending herself she had a 'Ron' moment,

"If she's with me then I guess you didn't hold on tight enough." The figure let out a shriek a banshee would envy and sprang forwarded. While Kim coolly shifted into a battle stance a small flickering of fear crossed her soul. This person was attacking her the exact same way she had attacked Shego when she thought that Shego had stolen Eric from her. Her counter caught both her and her opponent off guard and the kick drove the figure into some table and chairs but all too quickly they were back out and charging towards Kim yet again.

During the next hour Kim amazed herself by lasting this long. It was like fighting a mirror every move Kim made, both defensive and offensive, was copied perfectly. Although Kim managed to block many of the blows they still hurt like hell and the ones she missed were worse. Kim felt herself beginning to lose focus and her movements slowed, sensing victory her attacker charged forward. Then Kim did something she never thought she would have done she switched to Shego's style of attack. Kim twisted and ducked sending one leg arching forward to send her opponent's rush into flight then still moving she grabbed her opponent and threw them into another group of table and chairs.

"You bitch, how you dare insult my Shego by pathetically attempting to copy her fighting style." Now the figure was beyond reason they were so angry and to Kim so idiotic. She picked up a chair near her and charged the figure that was unable to respond because they were shocked at what Kim had done and Kim smashed the chair into them which sent the figure flying into the pillar behind it and cracking it. Kim dropped the chair the vibrations from the impact numbed her arms and left her unable to defend herself from the renewed assault by her assailant. She went down hard and the figure straddled her raising its hands to strike and end it.

"Get away from my princess you corpse," Shego's voice cut through the stillness of the moment and a streak of concentrated plasma smashed into the figure sending them crashing into another pillar, completely demolishing it. The figure rose clutching its side that attack had finally gotten trough and hurt Kim's attacker. Kim turned her head and to her horror saw that Shego looked like she had been in a fight herself. The plasma from the attack was still dribbling from her mouth, but that was not what Kim was focused on. Shego's suit had been ripped and she was bleeding from several dozen wounds on her body and to Kim's anger G.J. agents were rushing towards Shego and training their weapons on Shego's back.

"Don't worry Shego," the figured called before drawing out a P.D.A. and pressing a button which caused a hovercraft to blast through the ceiling and hover fifteen feet of the ground. With a powerful leap the figure managed to leap inside despite the grievous wound to its side. "One day Shego we will be together again just as we were meant to be," with that said the figure blew Shego a kiss and the hovercraft took off.

Shego charged towards where Kim lay and drew Kim onto her lap. "Princess stay with me," Shego pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Told you, you should have taken me into that linger store with you," Kim managed to smile despite the obvious pain she was in. Shego returned the smile glad to see that Kim was better off then she looked and said,

"If I did that you just would use that as an excuse to do it in the changing room."

"A girl's got to try," Kim smiled up at her love and scowled when a familiar voice said,

"Shego, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Kim Possible, come with us now." Agent Du said stepping forward.

"Go to hell Du," Kim snapped surprising everyone present including herself. "If it weren't for Shego I would have died."

"Yeah that's right," Monique said dragging a now conscious Ron and herself in between the lovers and the weapons pointed at Shego. "That freak would have killed my B.F.F. if Shego hadn't done that plasma trick."

"She's right Will," Betty Director said stepping up behind Will. Then turning towards one of the agents she snapped, "I want a medical chopper, ten escort choppers, and five jet fighters her as of last week."

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the agents snapped and rushed to do as they were bid all but Will Du.

"Doctor Director how do we know that Shego didn't bring the assassin here you heard their last words." He smirked believing that the director would take his side and he would be known as the agent that brought the infamous Shego in.

"What you say is true Agent Du," and Will puffed himself up, "however, you are completely wrong." Everyone just stared at her in shock. "If Shego was going to kill Kim her pride and honor would have made sure that she was the only one to fight and finish Kim. Another fact is that the assassin possessed not only super –human reflex and strength but it took a lethal blast of plasma and still managed to escape."

"There was still the hovercraft," Will argue weakly still unable to let his own pride go.

"This is bigger than you pride Will," Betty said, "remember what it says on that poster of Kim I got her to sign for you without her knowing it at the time, 'Trust your instincts and you can do no wrong.'" Will let out a sight his own instincts had been telling him that he should have let his pride go and now humble in front of everyone he turned to Kim and Shego with a bow.

"I'm sorry Shego, Ms. Possible, it was wrong of me to let my judgment be clouded by pride please forgive me." Today was a day of surprises as Shego was the first to respond,

"Of course we forgive you; you were only doing your job and thanks for showing me that you have the guts to take me on in order to protect Kim." Shego then stuck out her hand and Will took it immediately. Just then a stretcher team was lowered through the whole in the ceiling and they bundled Kim up and onto the stretcher.

"Kim, before you go do you know who it was who attacked you, or do you Shego?" Dr. Director asked and both of them shook their heads, then Kim raised her head and said,

"I may not know who it was but I can tell you that it was like fighting a mirror." With that Kim was airlifted out and taken to Middleton hospital while everyone else converged there however they could.


	9. Chapter 9 A Proposition

**Chapter Nine: A Proposition**

A.N. Hey everyone this chapter is up and ready to be read please let me know what you think.

* * *

"Alright Ms. Possible your vitals all check out normal, but there is one thing your midi-clorian count is very high." Doctor Talkata barked out laughing at Kim's confused expression while her mother sighed,

"Really Thomas, must you?" Dr. Talkata had the decency to look abashed. Then clearing his throat and consulting his charts yet again he said,

"Yes well, everything looks to be in good shape nothing more than cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Luckily your bones aren't broken just bruised so you'll be sore for a couple of days, but it beats the alternative. It seems that despite the pounding it took your body already seems to be on the mend; however, we would like to keep you for one night for observation."

Kim nodded and her mother stepped forward, "Thomas if it is possible could you please give Kimmie a check up since were already here."

"Sure Doctor Possible, anything you need," he gave a warm smile which Anne returned and then turning to Kim and Shego she said,

"Shego if you'll stay with Kim I'll just let everyone know that Kim is alright and will be home tomorrow." She gave Kim a kiss and a hug for Shego and then walked out of the room.

"Okay Ms. Possible let's begin," and with that the examination was begin, however, Dr. Talkata loved to talk and talk he did. "You know Ms. Possible you are one of the luckiest people I have ever meet." When he saw Kim's confused expression he continued, "according to eyewitness the only time that that figure did not appeared blurred was when they were standing still, heck you even managed to go just as fast as them sometimes which is saying something. I believe that you have a great deal of untapped potential Ms. Possible just waiting to be unleashed." His gaze wandered up to the ceiling where his hammer was imbedded and he made a mental note to himself to get that later and to be careful when checking Kim's reflexes.

"Wait you mean that I was going as fast as someone who is naturally twice as fast as a normal human being?" Kim could hardly believe her ears it all sounded like science fiction.

"Well technically they were moving four-times as fast as an average human but you are not average Kim, your skills put you in the excellence category of human." Doctor Talkata added thoughtfully.

"He's right Kim you are definitely way above average," Shego said giving her a one armed hug. "I saw that fight as soon as I turned the corner and at first it was blurry to me until I increased my power."

"Wait what do you mean increased your power?" Kim asked turning to her lover wondering why she had never heard about this before. To her disbelief Shego actually seemed embarrassed.

"Well you know how a thermal-power plant works right?" At Kim's nod she continued, "Well when the comet hit I became a miniature version of that minus the steam. When I concentrate I can increase my core body temperature and increase the electrical impulses in my body thus increasing my body's efficiency."

"Wow Shego that's amazing," the gaze that Kim directed at her was full of love and awe and it made Shego blush.

"Now just so you know it's not perfect Kimmie, the greater I increase my core temperature the greater the rate of dehydration my body goes through. Since I'm already one hot mama," she ignored Kim's devilish smirk with some difficulty, "I already need to replenish my body's water level more frequently than the average human."

"So it may not be perfect but it's still pretty spanking," Kim said and it was a living breathing thermal-power plant Kim's scientific side was trying to recover from all the mental orgasms at the thought of dating the greatest scientific marvel in the world. "What about your brothers though, could it be possible to increase their body's performance as well?"

"With Hego if you stimulate his muscles that would do it for him and if you over stimulated them that would begin to wear them down until they collapsed." Shego hastily added at seeing Kim's shocked face, "it wouldn't kill him just shut his body down for a while so that it could recover. Also his body returns to its normal level after a while so it doesn't expend energy needlessly. Heck all our bodies do that it's why even we need to rest sometime."

"What about Mego and Wego," this coming from Dr. Talkata he was a doctor after all and he just had to know.

"With Mego an increase in pressure would do it however if he shrinks down to much it can physically damage him when he returns to full size, broken bones, stress fractures, stuff like that." Shego then seemed to be searching for a way to continue before giving a shrug and saying, "With Wego we're still not sure I did suggest dismemberment, but for some reason that didn't go over well." Shego just shrugged and wanting to avoid continuing that discussion she turned to Dr. Talkata and asked, "Didn't you say something about Kim being lucky earlier?"

"Oh, yes, yes I did," Thomas stuttered trying to bring his mind back on topic. "I theorize that your missions have increased your body's performance level to something akin to a medical breakthrough. Ms. Possible you are able to do and endure things that most people would not be able to do." He held up a hand before continuing, "Yes I am aware of your motto that you can do anything, but a human body has its limits and yet your body seems to have less limits imposed upon it then most. Anyway it's getting late why don't we talk more in the morning, I'll see about getting you two some dinner and don't worry it won't be hospital food." He chuckled at their expressions as he started to leave the room.

"Wait Dr. Talkata," Kim exclaimed brining him up short "would a bruised bone cause a person's arms to go numb if they used a blunt object to strike something." Once again he was caught off guard so he paused for a moment before answering,

"No it would have caused a jolt of pain to shot up your arms and most people, you being the exception, would have dropped it. Unless the person was wearing metal armor you should have been able to use your arms." Then he left mulling over this new piece of evidence.

"I think I was dealing with something similar to a BeBe," Kim responded to Shego's unvoiced question as soon as Dr. Talkata left the room. "Stronger, faster, and more durable than any human plus what Dr. Talkata said only added to my suspicion." Kim would have gone on but a voice at the entrance to the room caused them both to spin around.

"Not only athletic, caring, lovely, but intelligent too, you choose very well Sarah I am very proud of you." The figure standing in the door way was a tall, thin, pale man, with raven black hair, forest green eyes, and dressed in a black business suit. He radiated a barely suppressed energy and his eyes advertised a man with a mission. Kim recognized the man immediately as Senator Go from Go City which would mean that Sarah was…

"Daddy," Shego's breathless voice filled the void of silence in the room as she launched herself at her father embracing the man in a tight hug which her father returned with joy.

"Ah my little Shego I have missed you, it is one thing to receive your letter but it is still another to see your shining face." Senator Go said letting go of his daughter and taking Kim's hand he gently kissed the back of it, "Ms. Possible I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking care of my Shego. Ever since her mother died in the meteor impact Shego's personality has kept the memory of my late wife alive and I would hate to lose that last link."

"It was my pleasure Mr. Go," Kim began, a bit in awe that Senator Go was such a passionate man; he had always been described as a bit of a cold man.

"I'm sure it was Ms. Possible, but I feel that you deserve an award and I believe that your doctor suggested an excellent gift." Senator Go said, "You do have a lot of untapped potential and I would like to assist you in unlocking it there is much that you could do with a fully realized you." As he spoke the gleam in his eyes grew brighter until it was like staring up at Polaris, the North Star. Before Kim could phrase a response Dr. Director's voice came from the doorway,

"I would accept his offer Ms. Possible, Senator Go is dedicated to seeing humanity reach its full potential and ultimate destiny. It is he who has helped fund a major portion of Global Justice's ventures over the last several years."

"If Dr. Director says she trusts you Senator Go and you are Shego's father, then I believe that I can trust you." Kim said shaking Mr. Go's extended hand causing him to smile and say,

"Please Ms. Possible call me prior1 and my middle name if you are curious is Demum2"

"Prior Demum Go is a unique name," Kim replied, "and please calls me Kim."

"It warms my heart to hear you say that Kim with your help humanity will benefit for generations to come." Shego watched as Betty shivered at that and wondered just what her father had in mind. When she was little she had gone to his office once and spent the entire day there unnoticed by her father who had been wrapped up in the re-election moment.

"We must be off, it was good to see you Ms. Possible and especially you my Sarah, come Dr. Director let us give these two a moment of privacy." With that the twosome left the room and stopped in the hallway where Councilman Go said, "Shego may have her mother's personality, but Kim has Maria's looks and her selfless devotion as well as her middle name, Ann, it will be interesting to observe her for the time she is with us. Ah well I have a dinner party to attend to, good night Betty." He strode down the hall and soon turned the corner.

All that time and Dr. Director had never said a word except for the speech that Councilman Go had told her. She waited until he was out of sight and her agents at the entrance of the hospital to report that he had gotten into his vehicle and left before turning around and marching towards the roof. As she walked she pulled out a plain track phone and hit the send button twice and on the second ring a voice answered,

"Hello,"

"Hello Brother, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

A.N. Oh, the plot thickens, what will happen next. Reviews help my creativity, cough, blatant dig, cough.

1 Prior-Latin for 'The First One'

2 Demum-Latin for 'The Last One'


End file.
